<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sunshine by KageKei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822765">My Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei'>KageKei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hello Im new to this so I dont really know how to tag, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating high school, Kageyama and Hinata entered the same University in Tokyo. Kageyama suggested that they should live together to lessen the expenses but he did not expect that Hinata would agree.</p><p>Kageyama immediately regrets it because he never thought that it would be this difficult living with the person he loves since high school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D4 : Broken Promises + Death </p><p> </p><p>After graduating high school, Kageyama and Hinata entered the same University in Tokyo which is also one of the powerhouse schools when it comes to volleyball.</p><p>They are currently staying in the same apartment and it was Kageyama's idea that they should live together.</p><p>When they were in their last year in high school Kageyama said that they should try living together.It was supposed to be a joke but Kageyama never thought that Hinata would agree to it.</p><p>
  <em> "What about living together?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Living together sounds good! It will lessen our expenses! I'll tell mom." Hinata said and ran outside his room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama was left staring at the open door. "That was supposed to be a joke stupid Hinata." </em>
</p><p>Their first month living together was a mess, they keep on fighting on who will clean, wash the dishes or who will cook.</p><p>
  <em> "Hinata!" Kageyama shouted. </em>
</p><p><em> "What?!" </em>   <em> Hinata shouted back from the room. </em></p><p>
  <em> "Wash the fucking dishes you stupid." Kageyama complained and pointed at the unwashed dishes on their sink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Isn't it your turn to wash the dishes tonight? I was the one who cooked dinner. Why do I have to wash the dishes too?" Hinata groaned. </em>
</p><p>It took them two months to get used to living together and to get used in their University life. In order to avoid fights they agreed on some terms and conditions.</p><p>
  <em> " Kageyama, I made a schedule." Hinata said, showing Kageyama the printed schedule that he made. "If ever one of us doesn't follow this schedule, we will need to pay as the punishment." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Pay?" Kageyama took the paper and read it. " </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes! If you happen to violate one rule you need to pay a fine." Hinata showed him a huge can where they will put the payment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why do I have to cook? You know I don't like cooking." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No complaining, you know how to cook. You're just lazy." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fine. If you want to eat omelette everyday."Kageyama frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's okay, please sign this part." Hinata smiled and handed Kageyama the pen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama frowned and signed the paper. "You should sign too." </em>
</p><p><em> "Don't worry I will." </em>   <em> Hinata grinned and also wrote his name on the paper and then proceeded to make three copies of it before sticking it on the wall. </em></p><p>Kageyama thought that only the household chores would be his problem, but no. Living with the person he loves ever since high school is torturing him. He never thought that he could fall in love with a person everyday, even though they always fight.</p><p>Everyday he needs to control himself so that he won't do something to Hinata that he would regret but as days go by it gets harder to control himself.</p><p>They always walk home together since their apartment is only a walking distance to their university.</p><p>One night while they are walking home, Hinata is busy talking about the girl who accidentally spilled her juice on his uniform.</p><p>"And then she continued to wipe my uniform even though I told her that it's ok." Hinata said and looked at his bag to make sure that he didn't forget his uniform since he changed it with his extra shirt.</p><p>Kageyama just gave the shorter boy a slight nod and Hinata frowned. "Stupid are you even listening to me?"</p><p>Kageyama glared at him." Of course I am and don't call me stupid." Hinata just sighed and got inside the elevator, he waited for Kageyama to get in before pressing the 4th button. </p><p>While they are inside the elevator, Hinata noticed that Kageyama is spacing out. "Hey is something wrong? "</p><p>"No nothing, I'm just thinking about something. I'll tell you when we get inside. " Kageyama said in a serious tone.</p><p><em> Oh my God. Did I do something wrong?  He looks mad. What did I do? </em>  Hinata tightened his grip on his sling bag. When they got inside their flat  Kageyama immediately pulled Hinata inside the room. </p><p>"U-Uhm Kageyama?  What did I do? "</p><p>"Nothing." Kageyama groaned. "Listen carefully because I will only say this once."</p><p>Hinata nodded so Kageyama continued. </p><p>"I like you. I know we've been together since our first year in high school.  I thought these feelings would disappear by the time we became 3rd year but it did not disappear. Actually I'm planning to confess to you when we graduate from high school but I was scared. Scared that you will be disgusted and you will avoid me. I am scared that our friendship will be ruined.  But now I can't bear watching other people being so close to you.  I'm also scared that someone will steal you away from me - but I'm glad that no one stole you - . So yeah, I can't hide these feelings forever, every time I see you smiling with other people, it makes me want to grab and hide you.  That is why I'm glad that you agreed to live together in the same apartment with me even though we spent our first month fighting with each other, I'm really glad you stayed with me.  Hinata ---" Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hands and held them tightly.</p><p>"Hinata I like you-- no-- I love you, will you go out with me? " He asked.  <em> Please say yes. </em> He thought, but he already prepared himself for the worst. He closed his eyes and waited for Hinata's answer.</p><p>When he heard a sniff he quickly opened his eyes to see the other male crying.</p><p>"H-Hey hey, why are you crying? " he asked, wiping Hinata's face. Hinata pulled Kageyama into a tight hug.</p><p>"I like you too."  He answered and looked at Kageyama. "Yes. I will go out with you." He replied.</p><p>"Yes, YES!" Kageyama  jumped on the bed. Hinata chuckled.</p><p>"Hey hey the bed will break." Hinata chuckled while wiping the tears on his face.</p><p>"Oh right." He stopped and grabbed Hinata, both of them are now laying on the bed, Hinata is on top of Kageyama.</p><p>" Thank you for giving me a yes." He caressed Hinata's cheeks and gave him a tender smile. "I love you."</p><p>Hinata straddled Kageyama, holding his face, he bent down and let their foreheads touch. "I love you too Tobio." he grinned and closed his eyes before planting a kiss on Kageyama's lips.</p><p>Kageyama blushed. <em> Oh my god he kissed me. This is the real thing. His lips are so soft just like how I imagined it. </em></p><p>Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's  waist ,and kissed him.  At first, it was just a small kiss. Lips against each other. But then minutes passed the kiss became more intense. Kageyama rolled over, pinning Hinata on the bed. He stared at his lover, enjoying the sight of his blushing face. He smiled before licking Hinata's lips.</p><p>Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him closer as they kissed again, Kageyama slightly nibbled on Hinata's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues swirl around each other. Both of them let out a soft moan. Hinata raked his fingers through Kageyama's dark locks and slightly pulled on it. Kageyama's hand started to wander into Hinata's body.  He slipped it inside Hinata's shirt and started caressing his chest. The kiss lasted for another second, before Kageyama pulled away, both of them catching their breath. Their lips are just barely touching each other . Hinata stared at Kageyama's eyes and smiled. Kageyama smiled back at Hinata.</p><p>"Now, I can really say that you're mine. " He grinned and planted butterfly kisses on Hinata's face.  Hinata giggled and  hugged him.</p><p>Kageyama laid beside him, he wrapped his arms around Hinata and he snuggled closer. They stayed in that position until they both fell asleep.</p><p>
  <b>11 MONTHS LATER</b>
</p><p>"Kageyama~" Hinata purred and slowly got on top of Kageyama. "Finally we will have one week of rest." He yawned and rested his head on his lovers chest.</p><p>Kageyama chuckled and patted Hinata's head.</p><p>They got busy for the past months because of volleyball training, school activities , exams and also because of their part time job. They need a part time job to save extra money. But even if their schedule is busy they still find time to spend together and be affectionate with each other.</p><p>Well, their relationship is getting better. They confessed to their parents about their relationship and they're glad that they accepted it.There are  times that they will argue and fight but they always fix it at the end of the day.</p><p>Now they have one week of free time, no part time job, no school activities , no volleyball training. Just them spending their time together in their apartment flat. Kageyama is currently reading the latest sport magazine that he bought yesterday. Hinata took the magazine from Kageyama and set it aside, he grinned.</p><p>"Hey , I'm reading an article about volleyball."</p><p>"Uh-huh, I know. You can read it later." Hinata said and started kissing Kageyama's neck. He sucked on his skin leaving a fresh red mark. He continues to kiss his neck, leaving small marks on his lover's skin. Kageyama let out a shaky breath when Hinata kissed and sucked his collarbone. He closed his eyes and just let Hinata have his way.</p><p>After an hour, Kageyama and Hinata lay down on their bed, catching their breath. Hinata chuckled and rolled over on his chest and looked at Kageyama.</p><p>"Hmm, that feels awesome. I love you My King Tobio-kun. " He smiled and kissed his boyfriend.</p><p>Kageyama pulled the blanket and covered their bodies. "I love you to My sunshine." he smiled and kissed him.</p><p>The next morning when Kageyama woke up, he was greeted by  the nice smell of egg omelette and bacon. He smiled and got up, stretching his body. He directly went to the  kitchen and found his boyfriend, only wearing boxer shorts and their pink apron - Natsu picked the color and they can't say no to her - .  He sneaked on his back and hugged him.</p><p>Hinata jolted. "Hey, don't just suddenly hug me."</p><p>Kageyama chuckled. "Good morning sunshine."</p><p>Hinata turned around and tiptoed to give Kageyama a kiss. "Good morning to you too my king." he giggled at their endearment.</p><p>"Are you hungry? let me finish pre---" he was cut off mid-sentence because Kageyama's mouth was already on his and he was easily lifted up.</p><p>Kageyama let him sit on the counter, he settled between Hinata's legs and kept on kissing him. Hinata slightly pushed Kageyama. "Hey, let's eat breakfast first."</p><p>"Mmmm." Kageyama slipped his hand inside the apron and moved it up until he found Hinata's nipple.</p><p>"I'm going to eat my dessert first." He said and they ended up spending 15 minutes having sex , early in the morning, at the kitchen counter before they ate.</p><p>"Look, it's already cold. " Hinata pouted.</p><p>"Aww don't pout like that. Wait let me heat them up." Kageyama got up and put the omelette and bacon inside the oven. "Hey, come here."</p><p>Hinata stood up and walked towards Kageyama. "I'm sorry I can't help myself. It's because you're wearing this sexy apron early in the morning." he grinned.</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes and playfully hit Kageyama. "Oh look it's already done. Let's eat."</p><p>After eating and doing house chores , they took a bath together,</p><p>"Only 3 days left before our first anniversary. " Hinata said and intertwined his fingers on Kageyama's.</p><p>"Yup, so where do you want to go?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"Anywhere is ok, as long as we're together." Hinata turned around and kissed Kageyama.</p><p>They spent their remaining days doing house chores, watching T.V,going out to play volleyball, working out, and having sex.</p><p>One day while they were laying on the couch Kageyama showed Hinata a video of the song.</p><p>"Watch this."</p><p>Hinata moved closer to hear it better. It's a song.</p><p>"You know this is my favorite song, I always remember you when I listen to this." Kageyama smiled.</p><p>"Hey, you are my sunshine." He touched Hinata's chin. "My only sunshine." He kissed Hinata's forehead. "You make me happy when skies are gray" He kissed the tip of Hinata's nose. " Those are my favorite lines." He smiled and kissed Hinata's lips. "I love you."</p><p>The days passed and their anniversary day came. Hinata woke up first to make cupcakes that he learned from his sister and after making cupcakes he also prepared breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning My King.... Happy first anniversary. I prepared this breakfast for you." He said, setting the tray carefully above the bed.</p><p>Kageyama sat up. "Wow, you baked this?" he asked and took a piece to taste it. "Hmmmm! this tastes so good! when did you learn to bake?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it. I learned it when Natsu stayed here last month. Remember she's taking the culinary course." He smiled.</p><p>"Oh right. Here say aahhh."</p><p>Hinata chuckled and opened his mouth to eat the slice of cake that Kageyama is serving him.</p><p>After they ate breakfast and fixed themselves they sat on the couch. Hinata is sitting on Kageyama's lap, his head is resting on Kageyama's shoulder.</p><p>"Prepare your things because we're going to spend the night in an onsen. I already had a reservation." Kageyama said.</p><p>"Waahh! really?! cool! Ok I'll prepare my things." He smiled kissing Kageyama.</p><p>He helped Hinata in the preparation and twenty minutes later they were already seated in the car that Kageyama rented for two days. Hinata chuckled.</p><p>"You rented a car? we can always ride a bus, or train."</p><p>"Nah, this is more comfortable." He said, putting his hand on Hinata's thigh, squeezing it slightly.</p><p>Kageyama started the car and drove to their destination. During their ride they keep on talking about different things, but their main topic is volleyball. They laughed and every minute Hinata would lean closer and plant a kiss to Kageyama's cheeks.</p><p>Kageyama would take Hinata's hand and kiss it and would say random sweet things and Hinata would blush. They listen to the radio and would sing together and Hinata would laugh at Kageyama because he's singing the wrong lyrics and Kageyama would pinched his cheeks saying 'Shut up it still sounds nice.' and Hinata would laugh again. </p><p>Then suddenly, they heard a loud screech and the next thing they knew a van crashed into their car and because of the impact their car turned around a few times before it stopped.</p><p>Kageyama groaned, blood coming from his head was blurring his vision, his body ached from the crash but he forced himself to move closer to Hinata. Hinata is already unconscious and blood is also oozing from his head.</p><p>"H-Hinata...Hinata." He whispered and grabbed  Hinata's hand tightly before he collapsed.</p><p>When Kageyama woke up, he saw white walls surrounding him and people he can't recognize. Seconds later memories flashback and he remembered what happened so he suddenly sat up, shouting Hinata's name but he immediately lay down because his muscles were aching and hime got dizzy.</p><p>"He's awake! Call the doctor!" He heard someone say.</p><p>"Tobio." His mother cried and carefully hugged him.</p><p>"M-Mom.. mom where's Hinata? Where is he.. we got into an accident and.. Mom where's Hinata?!" He panicked and attempted to sit up again but the doctor stopped him.</p><p>"Hinata... he's in the next room. "</p><p>"Is he ok?! I want to see him!" He forced himself to get out of bed,shoving the doctors and nurses, even if his muscles were screaming from the sudden movements, he got out from his room and entered the room beside him and there he saw his lover, bandages around his head,and legs. There's also an oxygen tube attached to his body and other machines.</p><p>"Kageyama oniichan." Natsu said and quickly helped the guy towards the bed.</p><p>"H-Hinata..." His voice cracked, tears started to flow from his eyes. "Shoyo." He leaned closer and kissed Hinata's head and cried.</p><p>"He's been in a coma for a week now." Hinata's mom said. "The doctors said that the accident caused a large impact to Shoyo's brain." She sobbed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried repeatedly and Hinata's mom hugged him. "If we only stayed in our place this wouldn't happen. Auntie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."</p><p>"Shush, Tobio it's not your fault. No one knew this would happen." She rubbed Kageyama's back. "You need to go back to your room and let the doctor check you."</p><p>Too weak to argue he let the nurse help him get back to his room. The doctor said that the driver of the van that hit them was intoxicated by alcohol. If they weren't wearing their seatbelts they would have died by the impact of the crash. </p><p>Kageyama received stitches on his head and a broken arm but Hinata received more injury from their accident because the van hit the passenger side where Hinata is sitting.</p><p>Weeks later, Kageyama's strength is back and he insists on staying in Hinata's room.</p><p>One month passed but Hinata is still in coma, no signs of any movements. Even though Kageyama was already discharged, he still stayed in the hospital. Sometimes he would go out to attend school. He temporarily excused himself from their volleyball team because that's what the doctor also said.</p><p>Everytime Kageyama came back from the university he would bring sunflowers with him. He would sit on the chair beside Hinata, hold his hand and talk to him about the things happening everyday, sometimes he would read him articles about volleyball, hoping that one day he would open his eyes again and smile at him.</p><p>"Hello Hinata, do you know Tsukishima visited you earlier. He said that you should wake up now because you've been sleeping for a while and it's not good." Kageyama said tucking the strand of hair on Hinata's ear.</p><p>"Your hair is getting longer now, we should get a haircut once you wake up,okay?" He said.</p><p>But the only response he got was the sound from the machines inside the room.</p><p>"Sunshine, our teammates missed you. I miss you, please wake up." He held Hinata's hand tightly and he started crying.</p><p>Sugawara entered the room and gently tapped on Kageyama's shoulder. Their friends would also visit Hinata and talk to him, especially Yachi. When she first heard about the accident he immediately went and she didn't stop crying to the point that she almost collapsed.</p><p>Today Kageyama came back from University, he put the old sunflower on the corner of the room and replaced the flower beside the bed with a new one. He then sat on the chair beside Hinata's bed and took his hands, holding on it tightly. He began to sing. </p><p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you---" Kageyama sobbed. "Please don't take my sunshine away." he sang the last line and kissed Hinata's hand.</p><p>"Please wake up, I miss you.....my sunshine." He cried until he fell asleep.</p><p>
  <em> "Kageyama-kun! Hey stupid. wake up." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama groaned and opened his eyes. "Karasuno gym?" he looked around and saw Hinata. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hinata?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Gosh! You're finally awake. Set for me?" Hinata grinned and tossed Kageyama the ball. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They played for a while and when they're already exhausted they took a break. They lay on the floor gym, Hinata rolled around to face Kageyama and he propped up his body with his elbow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Kageyama, listen. I love you, you're the only person that I love and I will never regret that. The only thing I regret in this life is the fact that I didn't try confessing to you during our high school days." Hinata said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama stared at him. "What are you trying to say?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kageyama, I'm sorry if I can't keep our promise. Kageyama, thank you for loving me all these years. Thank you for being my partner in everything. I'm so happy that I met you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Shut up! Hinata! What the fuck are you saying?!" Kageyama cried. He doesn't want to but tears just keep on flowing down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I want to play more volleyball with you and to grow old with you and to reach our goals together but I guess that won't happen. Kageyama, I love you. Please remember that,I will always love you and I will forever be with you." Hinata touched Kageyama's left chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Live your life Kageyama. Reach our goals. I'll always be cheering for you. I love you my Tobio." Hinata leaned closer and kissed Kageyama. </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Kageyama was woken up by the commotion inside the room. When he opened his eyes he was terrified at what he saw. Hinata is being surrounded by doctors and nurses.</p><p>"Wh-what's happening?!" He asked and saw Hinata's mother crying and Natsu calming her down.</p><p>"Natsu.. Natsu what's happening?"</p><p>"Kageyama <em> niichan, </em>his heart rate suddenly started dropping and he started shaking violently. We don't know what happened." Natsu said, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Kageyama started to panic as he looked at the doctors who responded to Hinata. After a few minutes he heard the sound that he dreaded the most.</p><p>The sound of a flatline.</p><p>"No! No! Save him, please! Hinata! You can't do this to me! Fuck. Save him! Hinata"Kageyama shouted, his vision blurred by the tears on his eyes. </p><p>
  <b>5 years later</b>
</p><p>"Kageyama! Wanna go with us? We'll be celebrating our win." One of Kageyama's teammates said.</p><p>"I think I'll pass. I have an appointment."Kageyama smiled and left the hotel that they are currently staying at.</p><p>He made sure to stop by at a flower store first, 30 minutes later he arrived at his destination. He sat on the grass and gently put the sunflowers that he bought.</p><p>"Hey, I'm here." Kageyama said. "Happy Anniversary Shoyo. How are you? I'm doing fine, our team won the game."</p><p>"We finally reached our dream Hinata. We're national players now." He smiled. "Are you proud?"</p><p>
  <em> "Of course! I'm so proud of you Kageyama! I know you can do it!" </em>
</p><p>Kageyama stared at the name engraved on the stone, and he quietly cried. "I miss you every day, my sunshine. I love you." He whispered as he clutched on the gravestone of Hinata's grave.</p><p>
  <em> "I love you too Tobio, my king." </em>
</p><p>
  <b>- E N D - </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! this is my entry for the Haikyuu Angst Week Day 4!<br/> This is an old work and was originally uploaded on my other account.<br/>I hope you liked it .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>